


We Loved and Died Where Roses Grew

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Digimon - All Media Types, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alastor and King Dice are Close Friends, Alternative Universe - World Traveling, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Background Relationships, Black Humor, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Charlie Magne/Vaggie - Freeform, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Jumping Into Different Realms, M/M, Monsters, My Crossover ship, Nico Di Angelo/Percy Jackson - Freeform, One-sided Taichi/Yamato, Pansexual Taichi (Digimon), Past Suicide, Poison, Possibly Demiromantic Taichi (Digimon), Protective Alastor, Protective Taichi, Questionable Humor, Self-Harm, Strangers to Friends, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Taichi and Nico are Best Friends, Taichi is Alastor's Only Exception, The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead) - Freeform, The major character is already dead, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Boredom was usually the reason why Alastor tends to do downright outrageous things; such as traveling into another realm outside of hell. He didn’t mind, he can take care of himself and the person he has come to retrieve and take back to hell.Honestly, he wasn’t expecting such a drastic change when he took this recent trip.~~When Taichi took his own life, he expected to go straight to hell. Instead, he’s stuck in a world, lost, confused, and fighting for his undead life. So you can understand his suspicion when a tall, leggy being appeared in front of him and proceeds to tell him that he’s there to escort him to hell.----Or strangers to friends to lovers crossover ship that no one asked but I'm still going to write it because the ship makes me happy.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Yagami Taichi | Taichi Kamiya, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	We Loved and Died Where Roses Grew

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the tags, it's my crossover ship that I have shared headcanons with my friends and I have decided to write about them. I hope you guys enjoy my weird crossover ship.
> 
> Yes, I know suicide is a touchy subject and I honestly took time and thought hard whether to write something like this. There's no graphic suicide scene although they might be flashbacks. I sincerely hope that no one is triggered.

Something was putting Vaggie on edge. She wasn’t sure what it was but she hasn’t lasted this long in hell if she didn’t follow her gut instincts. And her intuition was telling her that something big or unexpected was going to happen and that would likely cause her life and those around her to keel over.

Trying not to let her frustration get the better of her, she tried to listen to Angel’s nonstop nonsense, holding back the urge to cringe as he described detail by detail how uncomfortable it felt to be hogtied and be suspended in midair.

Any other day, she would have told him to shove one of his popsicles down his throat and demand him to shut his trap. But she promised Charlie that she would try to behave and not to lose her temper…much.

She was however envious that Husk was far away from the “pleasant” conversation between Angel and herself, mindlessly cleaning glass cups even though no one has actually used any of them today.

Lucky bastard...

Just when she was considering in ramming her spear into Angel’s gullet, she sees Charlie walk in the area they were in, looking befuddled and frazzled.

Concerned, she calls out to her, “Hun, are you okay?” she stands up from the couch, walking towards her with her hands already outstretched.

Charlie didn’t seem to hear her, a small frown on her kind face as she stares at her hell phone.

“Charlie?”

This time Charlie responded, looking up and blinking in surprise.

“Oh! Vaggie, I didn’t hear you.”

“I could tell,” She teases gently, a small smile on her face before she gives Charlie a questioning glance, “What’s the matter, Charlie? Did something happen? You look…Upset?”

A flutter of different emotions crosses Charlie’s face, too quick for her to guess what she was feeling as Charlie looks back down at her phone.

Vaggie wasn’t sure if Charlie was even going to respond to her question when—

“My dad called.”

She can admit; she didn’t expect that answer.

“What?”

“Waitaminute—wait a minute!” Angel interrupts loudly, “Your dad? As in the big, head honcho? The Big Daddy? That guy?”

“What other father does she have?” Vaggie inquires snidely.

“I was pretty surprised too that my dad called.” Charlie continues as though she hadn’t been interrupted, “I haven’t talked to him ever since I told him about my project for the hotel.”

“By the look on your face, it wasn’t good news?”

Charlie hesitated, tugging on a loose strand that escaped her hair band, “It’s not…exactly bad news. But it’s not good news either.”

“Stop talking in circles toots and tells us what the hell is going on!” Angel huffs. Vaggie elbowed him none too gently.

Charlie turns away from them, fiddling with her phone as she seems to contemplate how to answer them, giving a quick glance at their direction and then turning her gaze towards Husk, who despite not looking at them and apparently uninterested, had his ears perked up.

Sighing loudly, Charlie responds, “My dad asked me a favor. Well, if I was being honest, he pretty much demanded that I leave the hotel and do my actual job.” There was a bitter edge in her last words.

Vaggie gave Angel a quick glance, seeing him doing the same thing before she looks back at Charlie.

“Charlie?”

“I usually don’t mind helping him in these types of cases but does he really think that he can just call me up after months of us not talking to each other and command me—”

“Charlie—”

“—To do his job? Does he think I’m just sitting down, making drawings, and daydreaming the whole day away? Does he actually believe that working in this hotel is not actual work?!”

“Toots—”

“He didn’t even call me to ask how I am! I didn’t even get to respond before I hear, ‘Charlotte, you’re going to recover a package that belongs here in hell and I will not accept any arguments’! Since when was a so—”

“ _Charlie_!”

Thankfully, that stopped Charlie’s agitated ranting, looking back at her in surprise.

“Sorry honey, we have been trying to get your attention for a while now. Why don’t you start at the top? What does your father want exactly?”

Taking a deep breath, Charlie closes her eyes briefly before opening them again.

“My dad wants me to retrieve a lost soul.”

Vaggie was surprised at the statement.

“Say what now?” Angel drawls, crossing one pair of arms while the other pair he places his hands on his hips.

“It doesn’t happen often but sometimes souls don’t ascend to heaven or hell.”

“Would that mean that they’re in purgatory?” Vaggie asks.

“No. I mean, some souls go into purgatory but in cases like this one, it’s just…wandering around. And unlike my father, I’m worried about the stray soul.”

“Why you say that?”

“This spirit, this person, is lost and defenseless. The times I have done my dad the favor of recovering the soul, I have stumbled across different and dangerous realms. There places just as terrifying as hell out there…”

A shill of trepidation slithers down Vaggie’s spine at Charlie’s frightened tone.

Angel looks just as disturbed, “If it’s dangerous as you say, then why does your pop send you? Doesn’t he have many powerful overlords to do this type of job?”

Charlie shakes her head, “It’s not that. He does have powerful demons working for and with him. But how many can you actually trust? Especially handling down a key that allows you to enter one world to another?”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room after that statement.

“Charlie,” Vaggie begins, “Are you—are you going to do it?”

“Well… I don’t mind helping my dad. But I’m also working _here_! We’re finally getting people to stay in the hotel and I want to be with them…I want to help but I don’t want to abandon my job either!”

“I could do the job for you, my dear!”

The three of them jumped in surprise and even Husk lets out a loud curse as a glass cup slip out his hands out of shock.

Vaggie growls and turns to look at their unexpected guest.

_¡Ese cabrón necesita tener una campana puesta!_

“How long have you been listening to our conversation?!” she demands in an aggravated manner.

“Vaggie, my dear, is so nice to see your scowling face as well!” Alastor quips perkily in his irritatingly distorted voice, indifferent to her anger.

“Hello, Alastor~” Angel purrs, batting his eyes—much to her annoyance and disgust.

“Good evening Angel.” Alastor’s answers back in a still polite yet somewhat bland manner, the static hum in his voice noticeable than before as he then turns his head to peer at Husk, his ever-present grin widening.

“Hello, Husker, my good friend!”

“Go fuck yourself.” Husk retorts, turning his back to Alastor.

Alastor only laughs instead and looks back to Charlie, “What do you say my dear Charlie?”

Charlie eyes him silently, still shocked before stammering out, “Y-y-you want to do it? Why?”

That’s a good question. Why did the son of a bitch want to do Charlie’s job for her?

Vaggie narrows her eyes in suspicion.

“Why you ask? It’s simple really; mere curiosity.”

“Al—”

“And I’m also, quite frankly, bored.”

“Alastor, this is serious!” Charlie frowns disapprovingly, “This is a soul we’re talking about. A _person_! Their safety is my responsibility!”

“Were you not uncertain a few minutes ago?”

“Well, yes… But—”

“And we all know that you, my dear, don’t want to set foot outside of this hotel.” Alastor points out, suddenly now appearing next to her as he grabs her thin shoulders firmly, his head lowered and their cheeks almost pressed close to each other.

“That is—I mean, it’s true… But I can’t just—”

“And let’s be honest to ourselves; there’s no one else that would like to go in this extremely dangerous mission besides you and me.”

The Radio Demon was running circles around them; his razor-edged grin split from ear to ear in a manner that still makes her uneasy. And Vaggie has to admit reluctantly that the bastard was right. And from Charlie’s uncomfortable, dawning expression, she also knew that he was telling the truth.

But of course, the son of a bitch wasn’t done. He just had to rub into their faces how right he was.

“Husker, my good pal, are you willing to go and retrieve a lost soul in another realm?”

“Fuck no!” Husk snips, his words coming out as a growl than actual words.

Alastor chuckles or at least she believed it was a chuckle since all she heard was staticity noise—similar to how a vintage radio would sound when you change the station—before turning to Angel, “What about you Angel? Would you like to explore a new world and have the responsibility of bringing a soul here?”

Angel had this sheepish—almost guilty—look as he answers, “Sorry doll but I’m not risking my fine ass in a crazy-ass mission.”

Alastor then turns to her, finally acknowledging her, “And we know that our friend Vaggie here would rather stay here and guard you.”

She really, **truly** , wanted to stab him with her spear!

“Okay, okay,” Charlie begins, a nervous expression on her face as she looks at her and then back at Alastor, “You’re right Alastor.”

Alastor backs off a bit, giving Charlie space as he peers down at her with a self-satisfied grin.

Charlie looks back down, lips pulled in a small frown as she glances at her phone. It was an expression that Vaggie was familiar with; Charlie was considering her answer carefully.

After what felt longer than a minute, Charlie came to a decision; a decision that she felt that was going to come back and bite them back in the ass later on.

Charlie straightens up, an unusually stern expression on her face, as she peers up into the Radio Demon’s eyes, “Alastor, I place you in responsibility in retrieving a lost soul that may possibly be stuck in an unknown and dangerous realm. Are you willing to take on this duty?”

The grin that broadens across Alastor’s face was bone-chilling, “I consent.”

The moment he uttered those words—she could hear a vague rattling sound, like the rattle of a rattlesnake—a red glow illuminated his face before disappearing in a blink of an eye. It made Vaggie nervous.

Charlie was as anxious as she was, even as she tried to smile cheerfully.

“Now, do I receive paperwork or a flyer for the missing soul?” Alastor asks casually, head tilted to the side.

“Oh! Oh yeah—it’s this person.” Charlie stumbles with her phone for a second before handing the phone to him.

Alastor’s eyes narrowed at the phone screen, subtle distaste for the modern contraption, which doesn’t surprise her, as he grabs it and reads the information. He hands it back to Charlie a minute later.

“Do you need me to print the information or?”

“No need. I have an excellent memory.” Alastor quips with a roguish grin, twirling his cane like a baton. “Is there anything else dear?”

“As of now, no, that’s it.”

“In that case, I must get going then! I will return with the lost soul!”

“Wait, Al,” Charlie exclaims, “I almost forgot to give you the key! I have to go and get it!” 

Vaggie watches Charlie attempting to keep up with Alastor’s long strides, her arms crossed against her chest as she glares at Alastor’s retreating back.

“If we’re lucky, maybe he’ll get lost as well.” She mutters to herself.

Angel heard her, unfortunately, “Maybe for you but I need an amazing eye-candy to stare at. So I hope he won’t take long.”

Vaggie glares at him.

Alastor lets out a laugh that was filled with crackle, waving Charlie off, “There’s no need Charlie dear,” he snaps his fingers and orange, gaping hole appears in the middle of the hotel wall, a red aura surrounding the pit, “This isn’t the first time I traveled and explored other worlds.”

“ ** _What?!_** ”

“Abysinnia~” Alastor calls out perkily before stepping inside the hole unflinchingly. Once he disappeared inside it, the hole disappeared soundlessly.

Everyone stared at the wall where the hole that Alastor created had appeared, their jaws agape as a hushed silence hung in the air.

“I’m…starting to second guess my decision,” Charlie says weakly.

Vaggie groans, rubbing her temples.

Drinking vodka straight from the bottle is beginning to sound exceedingly tempting right now…..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
